


Soulmates with Wings

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Notfic, You get wings when you meet your soulmate, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: Yet another obscure soulmate idea, this time without a fully-fledged plot, or anything really. But hey, there are wings and spy-assassins and my 3 AM rambling world-building.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notfic I wrote instead of sleeping because I needed to get the idea/possible outline out of my head before going to bed or I'd forget it entirely.
> 
> You can blame this entirely on [this post](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/156753026266/bucky-and-tony-get-trapped-in-acave-and-tony-is) of prompts.
> 
> I'll write this, or something with the same soulmate idea, out at some point (hopefully) but for now SLEEP!!!!!

how about soulmate!wing! fic from that one list of imaginetonyandbucky prompts? but not actually corporeal wings because HOW DO YOU CLOTHES WITH CORPOREAL WINGS???? so, maybe they're like somewhere between corporeal and ethereal, like visible but not really made of anything but energy? and you get your wings when you meet&speak because holy shit what if you meet your soulmate in a crowd or on the subway platform (and should there be some eye contact in here as well? i don't want any confusion about who exactly is your soulmate (but then again, blind people... fuck... handwaving this for now???)

but like that's not the important bit. AU because i get tired of the hospital scene and pre-series and that school chase/trap scene would be too crack. so... umm... stiles in college? or maybe some spy/assassin au thrown in to the mix?

ooooh, that sounds good... maybe stiles is in college but also does some jobs for a vague, yet menacing (government) agency for extra cash and maybe peter's his contact/handler and they've never met face to face, it's been all phone calls and encrypted emails and that dark honey voice in stiles' ear driving him to distraction at _the_ _worst possible times_ and then for some reason they end up actually needing to meet, like maybe the exit (and most of the backups) can't be used/have been found out by the target(s) and stiles is trying to get away down some shadowy side alley all stealth like when someone grabs him suddenly and he's got a knife pressed against the idiot's throat before the man can say anything and stiles looks back the way he came because he needs to check they aren't on his tail. that's when the guy drawls all smooth and low and dark honey "well, you're even prettier up close" 'cause there are protocols about who can see who's face in the agency and handlers always know their agent's face, never the other way around, and maybe stiles freezes for a moment, his brain stalling completely.

and then it's all motorcycle chases down narrow streets and narrower alleyways and there's no time for eye contact never mind words. and really, later, stiles is sure nothing would've ever happened if peter hadn't propositioned him just as he was getting ready to get the fuck out of dodge (and, fuck, he still had that lab report to write and it was already a week late) and their eyes just happen to meet and there's spectacular, unusually large, red-tinted black wings unfurling from peter's shoulder blades and guessing by peter's sharp inhale his wings have shown up as well.

it's almost simultaneous when they hiss "shit" because there are rules about fraternization between ranks, that also concern soulmates and peter's grasp tightens on stiles' arm because he's not letting _his soulmate_ get assigned to one of the idiots who wouldn't know what to do with him even if they knew he existed (which that, no-one but the high-ups and peter knowing about stiles says something about the other handlers' intel gathering skills or maybe peter's possessiveness and jealous guarding of all stiles-related knowledge)

"we could -" stiles starts and bites his lip while eyeing peter with narrowed and calculating eyes. his quiet for a moment, then nods decisively. "we could quit."

peter thinks about that for a moment, thinks about throwing away years of hard work, blood (not his) and tears (definitely not his). thinks about getting away from deucalion and, less so but only slightly, his sister and her impossible-to-meet standards/expectations. thinks about his soulmate, who already is being considered for full-time employment and getting a higher clearance, thinks about the hunger he'd seen in rhys' eyes, that one time he'd managed to sneak up on peter while stiles was on mission and sneak a glance of the destruction stiles was wrecking with a sniper rifle while still bitching to peter about the weather conditions and how "my baby is getting sleet and shit on her, peter, how the fuck am i supposed to pay this back to her, there's no gun cleaning kit on this planet that can get all this crap off of her" and, of all things, the fashion sense of one of the trophy wives present (peter had to admit the pastel pink dress really clashed with the woman's bright red heels, he really didn't know what she, or her stylist, had been thinking).

he thinks about freelancing with stiles. and the younger man can deny it 'till the fucking cows come home, peter knows the boy's taken missions, or at least hits, from other sources. but that's not what grates on him, it's that _no-one's_ been watching stiles' back those times that's the real problem he has with those side jobs.

so, peter says, in a whisper, reverent and slightly awed at the freedom he can almost taste, "yeah, we could"

and then they live happily ever after dodging a vague, yet menacing (government) agency. or something. fuck if i know. :D

(maybe some touch-related sensation for blind/sight-impaired people? because seriously, it would be cruel if two blind people are meant for each other but miss that because all the fucking clues are sight-based)

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and any sort of comments/criticism/brainstorming is loved and welcomed. :D I have absolutely no fucking clue where to take this outside what's outlined in this mess.
> 
> Also, Rhys because I needed the Nogitsune in there somewhere. (and yes, he's 100% ready to throw noshiko, his current field agent, under the bus, or in front of a bullet in this case, to get his hands on stiles)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Handler Protocols and Other Related Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037255) by [WindyRein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein)




End file.
